Cycles
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: This is a story about love. The part all the movies and fairy tales leave out. The story after happily ever after. The part where the joy and unlimited understanding jumped off the wagon and boredom and selfishness took over. This is the beginning of the end and how life and love has its cycles.
1. The Break up

**Hello, I needed a sad story to balance everything out. I don't know, I just felt depressed. I haven't been sleeping a lot lately and sleep deprivation leads to depression of sorts/**

**Anyways, I own nuh-en, Naoko Takeuchi created the BSSM Characters.**

* * *

This is a story about love. The part all the movies and fairy tales leave out. The story after happily ever after. The part where the joy and unlimited understanding jumped off the wagon and boredom and selfishness took over. This is the beginning of the end and how life and love has its cycles.

Ten years. Most girlfriends would be happy about such a tale. She met her blonde lover ten years ago, she was young and naive, every bit of the cliche. Infatuated with the enigmatic Haruka Tenoh. Everything about her physique and personality, always strong and always a champion. But that was when she was fifteen. Now she finds the blonde, clingy and too available at her beck and call. They have fallen into the comfort-zone and it lacks any challenge and it hardly ever sparks any more passion. Her late night thrysts with her once adventurous bomb-shell turned into couch-dinners-movies-bed date. She hated how dependent she was on Haruka, she probably wouldn't know who she can be if she stayed any longer. She wouldn't be able to know what she can do if she allowed herself to be with her for more than a fraction of a second. She mustered enough courage. 'Deep breaths!' She encouraged herself as she grabbed one of her suit cases, bending one knee to accomadate one more piece of luggage she turned around afraid to face those pained beautiful green eyes that have been pleading with her for the last hour. 'Now or Never.'

"Michiru please... don't do this. I can't live without you." Her once proud and strong blonde groveled at her. Her posture bent to contain Michiru's smaller form.

"You can. You did before you met me." Ice cold she tried to take another step towards the door. The closer to the exit she gets the better but Haruka was quick to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? Please just forgive me." She absolutely pities this taller figure before her, she is appologizing for something she probably doesn't know and something she wasn't responsible for. Giving at least some form of respect to the years they devoted to each other she dropped her suit case and faced the grieving woman. Her smaller hands rose to cup the blonde's cheeks, she could sense her desperation when Haruka leaned on Michiru's touch capturing her hands with her own.

"Haruka... I can't do this any more. You have to let me go." She tried to be as comforting as she could but with words like that, she probably can't do any good. She was right. Her emerald eyes, once full of joy erupted in tears as she allowed her anguish to take over from head to toe. She shook uncontrollably, giving Michiru's hand one more squeeze, she finally let go.

She dared not to look back, she barely made it out. Once she saw Haruka's defeated form she nearly wanted to give up her own mission. Her mission. What was it? To be her own person. Not someone who just merely existed with Haruka. Not just someone known as Haruka's girlfriend. She was scared of course being away from such security that Haruka provided, she was going to step into a whole new world but somehow she was prepared to do so. With one last sigh, she entered the taxi- Never looking back.

* * *

The next few days have been quite painful to say the least. Her phone didn't stop ringing, her inbox was getting full and the last time she checked she had 64GB worth of RAM on her Iphone but nowadays it doesn't seem to be enough. It was amazingly from one person alone. She cleared the missed call sections. She hovered her fingers for a while on top of the inbox icon, hesitant yet still curious.

_7:27am: I miss you so much. I don't know what I did or what I didn't do but I know I can be better. I can change. I love you Michiru, I do. With all my heart. With everything I've got. Please come back._

_6:45am: Am I not enough for you anymore? Is it because I'm not a man? _

That one was the most painful text she received. Haruka never showed her insecurities about lacking certain appendages between her legs but just because of her, she would doubt her own capabilities, not just as a woman but as a person? She bit her lower lip her guilt consuming most of her being but there was still more, her phone still alerted her of new messages from the earlier hours.

_6:12am: I can't sleep. I tried. Believe me I tried. I broke our bedside photo but I found myself immediately trying to fix it. We looked so happy. I thought you were happy._

_5:50am: Is there someone else?_

No there wasn't. It was just her and she can't be around her for fear of just suddenly vanishing. The girl she taught herself to be would just vanish in Haruka Tenoh's arms. Why does she care after ten years? Because it has been already ten years and she always pictured herself in a different light. Independent. Successful. Not that she isn't, she is a renowned violinist after all, she just wanted to re-emerge from being just someone's partner and re-discover herself. Is that a crime? Is it a crime to ask so much space from the person who took care of her and loved her all these years? She frankly didn't want to hear the answers. Being truthful to herself is what she needs. Being around the blonde made her feel weak and choked. She needed this. She longed for her freedom at the expense of her poor Haruka.

_5:36am: I don't understand Michi. I love you. Don't you love me any more? We made love just a few nights ago. It was still there. You and I - US, it was still there. Don't tell me I was just imagining things_.

_5:15am: I love you so much. I love you no matter what. I will love you until I stop breathing. Please come back._

_4:59am: No one else will love you like I do. I can take all of you. The good, the bad and the confusing :) I will take you back without questions Michi. If I see you on our doorstep right now, I would just open it for you and welcome you back._

_4:55am: Can't you see what you're doing to me? I could handle anything in life. I could have handled everything had I never met you. You're breaking my heart Michiru._

She choked out a sob as she read the last few lines. Deciding that it was too much for her to bear she immediately took the sim card out from the phone's slot and threw it. Not caring at all where it landed. She has a concert in a few days and this would not be healthy for her. This is what she wanted right? Her own world, she craved it for so many months now, Haruka's presence was suffocating her and she willed herself to not feel that way. God knows she tried. She picked up her violin, opening the case and gently placed it on her chin. Thoughts still flowed through her head. Haruka's kindness irked her. Haruka's love drowned her. Haruka's passion consumed her. There was nothing left of her to call her own. She was not ready. Ten years didn't prepare her to be simply - _Haruka's_.

* * *

Concert. She managed to play the whole length of that with ease. She felt happy. She felt satisfied. She did all this by herself. Applause and cries for an encore. This is what she needed. This is what she's been missing all along. She headed towards her dressing room but was surprised to see her standing behind the door.

"Hi." She greeted. Extending her hand to deliver her aqua haired beauty some roses, like she always has. Michiru looked at it and it reminded her of the routine she got so sick and tired of. She went past the blonde not giving her a second glance and sat down in front of her dresser eyeing the intruder from the mirror. She could hear Haruka clear her throat as if trying to swallow her own heartache. "You were wonderful Michiru." She ignored her temperamental minx's mood and placed the roses right next to Michiru's elbows. With a heavy sigh, Michiru turned to face the broken blonde.

"Haruka-san, I don't want you to be hopeful. If I show you kindness please don't misunderstand." She was becoming an expert at being a jerk. She felt that being cruel to her now would save her further heartaches.

Haruka just gave her a weak smile. It has been like that in all of her concerts. Haruka would always find a way to sneak in to her dressing room and she was sick of it. She needed space. She needed distance from the blonde. She found herself unable to breathe around her and just like it was when they were still together - painfully suffocating in her love and kindness. Drastic changes and measures have been made and she found herself having to ban Haruka Tenoh out of all her concerts and social events. Cruel. She was indeed very very cruel.

It has now been three months and Haruka has been unrelenting. Having been banned from Michiru's concerts, she was on full stalker mode. She waited by Michiru's door step.

"Haruka?" Michiru stepped back, she was tired from rehearsals and the last person she wanted to see was Haruka. Thinking about the confrontation made her heart drop to the pits of her stomach.

"Michi... can we talk. Please?" Haruka approached her, deathly pale with dark circles around her eyes, her lithe form clearly showing signs of weight loss. She felt guilt consume her again but then her defenses took over. Haruka is old enough to deal with her issues, after all, Michiru has been honest with her. Michiru did not cheat on her.

"There is really nothing more to talk about." Michiru tried her passive-agressive approach again and thried to walk past Haruka only to be stopped. Haruka grabbed Michiru's arms with both hands and shook her.

"What did I do to you? All I ever did was love you! ALL I DID WAS LOVE YOU!" Michiru's eyes widened as she was made aware of Haruka's mental-state, she tried to pry herself away from Haruka's grip but failed miserably and without a warning Haruka planted a desperate kiss on her. She squirmed, not because she was disgusted, but because the woman she fell in love with is forcing herself on her. She finally managed to free her right arm and in one fell swoop her hand landed on the dazed woman's face.

"You PSYCHO!" She didn't mean to say it but it came out and there was nothing she can do take it back. She just threw all respect for the blonde out of the window that was once their bond.

Haruka just stood there rubbing her cheeks. It wasn't the pain from the slap she was contemplating on though it was Michiru's seething words that burned her heart. 'Psycho. That is all I am to you now because I love you?' She watched Michiru turn her back on her again, abandoning her like she did time and time again. She held her hand close to her chest. Trying to feel every ounce of pain she can. True she was acting crazy and not herself. She is merely a shadow of her past self. But this pain will help her she knows it.

* * *

"Ano... is Haruka coming? Coz Michiru-san is and I don't want any trouble. Its Chibi-Usa's birthday so..." She looked almost guilty upon uttering the words, she crossed her arms in front of her and laying them on the table her chin propped in the crook of her elbows. The black haired girl just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Haruka-san has the right to be here. She's our friend to you know Usagi-chan."

"I know Rei, its just that, Michiru-san has been complaining about Haruka's obsessive-"

Before Usagi could finish her sentence, the tall brunette covered her mouth, dipping her head close to the naive blonde's ears.

"Haruka's here." She whispered.

Everyone looked at the pale and thin Haruka Tenoh, they immediately wanted to run to her and hug her but they know that would damage what little pride the racer has left in her system after being rejected blindsidedly and continuously by the love of her life.

"Odango." She greeted without her trademark toothy grin and flirtatious nature. "This is for Chibi-Usa." She handed a box about as big as Playstation 3 box and equally as heavy.

"Thank you Haruka-san, how have you been?" Usagi asked with evident concern and pity in her voice. Harka casted her gaze down on the floor idly kicking invisible rocks.

"I've been better." She honestly answered, her tone weak from her lack of sleep. Makoto could only give her friend a loose hug. Words would not do anything to comfort the blonde. Hopefully enough time would do the trick. Apparently not enough time though as the door swung open. It was the heartbreaker herself- Kaioh Michiru, greeting every one including Haruka in a very platonic way.

They were seated on the 12 person capacity table on the dining room. Haruka strategically sat in front of Michiru. She would have sat right next to her like she always has every year before this one on Chibi-Usa's birthday but Setsuna blocked her and so did Minako. So she sat there. Quietly observing as Michiru casually strikes up a conversation, laughing with the girls in the process...

'Look at me please, just once... Michi.' Haruka made sure she didn't say that out loud so she could atleast spend some more time just looking at her. For now merely looking is enough.

The rest of the table was oblivious to her pain. Of course they would all gravitate towards her, how can you not. She is simply breath-taking and talented and just plain perfect. Haruka grabbed another glass of wine. It would be her umpteenth. She lost count, she needed the drunken madness to be able to gaze at those blue orbs, to admire the aqua tresses and to love her laughter. 'She looks so happy,' She thought to herself making sure she took another sip of her wine, 'Happy without me. I've been a burden to her.' Then her emerald eyes grew wide as Michiru's sapphires met hers, the Aqua haired goddess' features was graced with a frown, the blonde could only manage a weak smile and raising her glass. Michiru nodded and dismissed her completely as she went on with her playful banter with Setsuna, Minako, Usagi, Makota, Ami, Rei- anyone except her.

She consumed so much wine that she dreaded her actions. Her logic drifting away from her since everyone was up now. Nobody was eating. There were no barricades on Michiru. She made her way towards her love but was stopped by tanned arms.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, Ruka, you've had too much to drink." Setsuna's eyes was pleading. Everyone knew what Haruka was about to do so they froze on the spot at the sudden intensity of desperateness across the room. Haruka once again glanced at Michiru as she took a step back. Her heart sank even deeper into the black hole it was sent to five months ago. She didn't fight Setsuna's blockade, she just stayed there gripping Setsuna's arm for support. She needed to let this out. Drunk or not, logical or not, Michiru needed to hear this.

"Oi! Michiru! I never knew you hated me this much!"

"Haruka!" Setsuna once again interjected.

"No! Look at me Michiru! Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to deserve this? Haven't I loved you enough? Am I not attractive enough for the Great Kaioh Michiru?!"

"Haruka stop it! This is Chibi-Usa's birthday party!" This time it was Usagi's time to cut in, the rest didn't have the courage to break even more fibres on the blonde's tortured soul.

Michiru looked at Haruka with a mix of pity and anger. She probably didn't deserve this but she wanted her space. Why can't Haruka just give her that.

"You don't understand, Usagi... it hurts. It hurts so much." She pounded her fist on her chest.

"Michiru... please... please..." She pushed Setsuna away but didn't come closer to the cause of her decline. "I love you so much. You don't know how much this hurts." This time her tears started flowing freely.

"It would have been a lie if I stayed with you knowing I was unhappy. If you love me like you say you do, you have to move on and let me go." Michiru finally answered, the rest of the people in the room didn't want to get involved.

"Don't you think that is asking for too much?" This time she moved closer to Michiru placing a hand on the smaller girl's cheek.

"Haruka!" The rest of their friends suddenly turned towards the blonde as if to drag her away from Michiru, but Michiru raised her hand to stop them, the blonde looked around her. She could see fear in all of their eyes, including Michiru's she was scaring them even Chibi-Usa. It was then that she realised what she has to do. She has to go somewhere far away, so she could heal. Her wound was Kaioh Michiru and there is no healing when she's nearby. She dropped her hand and placed it in her pocket.

"Come with me. One last time. Just for tonight and I will leave you alone forever. I won't bother you anymore." Her voice slowly regaining its normalcy. She smiled at everyone in the room, weakly as usual, but honestly as well. She offered her hand to Michiru and remained in the air for more than a few seconds. Though she never thought her heart could break anymore it did as every second passed by without Michiru's hand in hers but she has to maintain her composure. "I won't do anything silly or anything you don't want me to do." Her green eyes probed the blue ones in askance and finally Michiru agreed. She grabbed Michiru's hand but it wasn't intense, not desperate or needy. She turned to look at the others.

"Gomen ne, for the way I've been acting." She gave a small bow before leading Michiru out of Usagi's humble home.

The rest of the gang just stood there shocked. They did pity the blonde, it was understandable why she was acting like that but at the same time they were not used to see her in such a state. Gulping awkward saliva, they each exchanged a worried look.

"Should we follow them?" Minako looked at the eldest in the group. Setsuna just shook her head.

"I trust Haruka-san would do the right thing." She then looked at every individual trying to make them understand and they all went back to showering Chibi-Usa the long awaited attention.

* * *

Her hands were placed on the blonde's arm, they have been quietly walking to a familiar destination. A park near the Juuban Cho Shopping Mall, just across from the Crowne Arcade. She smiled at the memories they shared there. It's a decade's worth of memories after all. The blonde led her to a secluded bench and they sat there. Haruka still intently gazing at her.

"This was and always will be our place." Haruka finally broke the silence but sensing the beginning of the blonde's speech she need not say a word. "I've been coming to this place more often recently. Trying to remember everything. A glimpse of you. A more vivid picture from a memory. I don't know. I'm so sorry I wasn't enough to make you happy. I though, I just thought we were it. That you were the one..." Haruka looked at the night sky, the moon and stars burning bright for her, giving her strength. All the strength she needed for this very moment, just one last time, she would need this much courage not fall apart. If she falls apart she would pull away, then she felt Michiru's hands on hers but reminded herself not to get her hopes up as Michiru oh so bluntly stated. It was just _kindness_. "You know I would do anything for you and this is what you want. So I will give you what you want, but not tonight. Tomorrow, so I ask of you, just this, Ten years we spent together, You can give just a moment of the past. I just want to kiss you, hug you, wrap my arms around you while you lay your head on my shoulder and we talk just gazing at the stars- and I swear, I will leave you alone starting tomorrow. I will give you the distance you need."

Michiru sighed. She wasn't really sure if this was black mail or just an excuse for intimacy but she hasn't been exactly the nicest ex-girlfriend to the best girlfriend in the world so she nodded without enthusiasm. Haruka's hands immediately encircled hers and she immediately drew it to her lips, kissing the back of Michiru's hands. Surprisingly Michiru quite missed the show of affection but she didn't let it show. Haruka then cupped her cheeks, she was afraid that Haruka might lunge at her again with some sort of pent-up ferocity but what she got was one kiss on the corner of her lip, feather light and made with haste. It confused her but she immediately shrugged it off.

"Now lets watch the stars ne? I'd rather watch you since you're more beautiful than they are but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She chuckled lightly turning Michiru's confusion into amusement. She saw Haruka shifting her body and stretching one arm to wrap around Michiru's shoulders, 'Oh right, head on shoulders," Michiru reminded herself of the unusual demands she sounded even more insensitive to herself. She absent-mindedly nodded and placed her head on crook of the blonde's broad shoulders. She felt warmth and comfort at this familiarity. This was part of their everyday routine but she rarely experiences this now, why should she care though? This was just for tonight.

"You know what I loved about you?" Michiru noticed the sudden change in tenses, she felt a little hurt but immediately dismissed it.

"That I was extremely beautiful." She jested, Haruka just smiled.

"Yes that first of all, but then you have this air of ancient elegance most rare. I was so drawn to you." Haruka laughed as she reminisced her petty crush on Michiru that turned into a full-blown romance. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now... I should take you to your home." She looked at Michiru for what seemed like forever, hesitating to leave but then pulled through in the nick of time. She stood up and offered her hand to the very calm Michiru. They walked a few blocks before they reached the blonde's car.

"Thank you, Michiru." For the first time in a while, Haruka sported a positive expression the pain was still there but there was some sort of focus in those emerald orbs as well. Michiru just smiled.

"You're most welcome, Haruka-san."

Michiru noticed that Haruka was driving really slow. Too slow for Haruka Tenoh standards, she is seriously doubting the pact she made with the blonde but didn't want Haruka to detect the doubts in her uneasiness. Finally she arrived at her house. Her expensive metro-chic empty house. She was about to open the door when Haruka stopped her.

"Nah-uh, let me."

The blonde vanished and reappeared by Michiru's door side. She held it open for Michiru as she helped the beauty up on her feet. They stand inches apart.

"Is it too much to ask for another last kiss?" Haruka leaned closer to Michiru dipping her head in the process. Michiru contemplated at first, but since its the last kiss, it should be alright. She shook her head. Their lips met, once again, Michiru was surprised at how light it was. Like Haruka was afraid of breaking Michiru. Michiru pulled away and gave the best smile she could muster and presented it to the blonde.

"So what are you planning to do now, Haruka-san?" Michiru asked, hands clasped in front of her. Haruka shifted her gaze from Michiru to the pavement. If she stayed any longer, she might break her resolve again and back-out on her spontaneous yet glorious plan.

"Goodbye Michiru." She turned to walk away.

"Matte! You're not gonna-" She suddenly realized what she was going to be accused of. She once again faced the beautiful Aqua haired woman before her.

"I am not going to do anything stupid. I was asked to race internationally. I will accept it. That will get me busy and out of your hair. Ja!"

Before Michiru could say anything, Haruka just winked and entered her yellow convertible. They shared one last longing glance and Haruka sped off. Michiru couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt like her heart was three times heavier than before. She clutched her hand on her chest as she tried to decipher the emotions. She grabbed her phone- no messages this time. She then proceeded to her gallery. There she saw photos in wide varieties from silly to naughty yet always with Haruka. She smiled, but then her smile faltered. She dismissed the thought again before it was conclude it was just because they have been together for so long. She just missed the familiarity and the routines... but isn't that why she wanted to leave in the first place?

* * *

**So how do you like it? I'd like to hear from you guys, I love sad sad stories, specially the ones make your stomach churn and your heart sink and you think you can actually physically feel it. So please Review when you can don't hit and run or else I will never update. :)**


	2. Endings and Slow Beginnings

**Wow! Thanks, that was a good reception. This story has quite the audience :) I can't thank you enough you awesome people! Loosely based on personal experience(s) and friends experiences. At one point in my life, I was Setsuna, Haruka and even Michiru. I guess we all have if we're past 22. haha. Anyways, onwards and upwards!**

**DISCLAIMER still stands I own nothing.**

* * *

Distance makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it? Oh how she wishes so. Gripping her steering wheel and what is left of her sanity, her last glimmer of hope would mean that she has to take herself out of the picture if only for a while or it might be a little while longer, enough for Michiru to miss her and then come out of it scathed but victorious with the image of Michiru running back to her. That would work, right? She shook her head wildly, this is not a time for uncertainties, she has to give the other girl the space and absence she suddenly craves. Hopefully after all of it, they end up together. Together. So she has to keep herself together. Is it so wrong to hope? Even if it was hoping against hope. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her ring tone. Rummaging through her pocket with one-hand and keeping one on the steering wheel, she tried her best to pick up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Moshi-moshi?" Her voice quivered yet she still remained hopeful.

"Haruka-san?" It wasn't the voice she wished would be calling her.

"Ah, Setsuna-san, what can I do for you?"

"You don't sound too enthusiastic. Do you mind coming over?" Worry was evident in her friend's voice.

"Sure. I'll be there." She wondered what her olive-skinned friend had in store for her, hopefully not a lecture again.

"Drive safely."

The blonde absent-mindedly nodded and waited for the other line to get cut off. Closing her eyes for a brief moment of composure, she stepped on the gas pedal and headed for her and her ex-girlfriend's best friend. No sooner after that did she find herself trudging on familiar ground. Cobble stones below her, a path that leads to the front door. She looked up to see the door half-open, the tanned woman leaning on the white painted frame with one hand on the brass door knobs, her garnet eyes showing concern.

"About time. Come in Haruka-san."

The blonde was led to the living room. They took their usual positions. A cup of tea already awaits their conversation. Haruka sighed knowing this would a truthful chat. One she might not like but one she might need to hear. The room was silent for a while, it was not tense, but there was an air of loneliness in the atmosphere. Setsuna gently traced the rim of her cup, looking at her friend's green eyes. Wounded was the word to describe her.

"So..." The more feminine of the two trailed off, "What are you going to do, Haruka-san? What are you planning?" Green eyes sported a look of confusion, "I know when you're concocting plans you know... I just want to hear it. So I could tell you what you have to hear and know what you need to know." The blonde took a sip of her tea, dropping her gaze towards the floor before slowly lifting it back to questioning green orbs.

"I would give Michiru the space she wants." Honest. That was an honest answer.

"What of your own happiness?" Setsuna asked, shifting from her seat, crossing one leg over the other.

"I am going to race international. I hope she would miss me enough during my absence and then-" Before she could finish her sentence, Setsuna rushed to her side, holding her hand with her own.

"Haruka-san, that is not healthy for you. What if she never comes back?" Setsuna spoke of the truth, what if this was the end? She could feel Setsuna's grasp tighten as if to bring her back to reality. She looked at everything and anything but those prying eyes, she could feel it in her stomach, escalating to her chest until it reaches her throat causing her to croak but she mustered enough strength to stop the tears from re-emerging. "Its all right to cry Haruka-san, its part of moving on."

She has to make sense of it all, although most of her is still in denial, she knows what her best friend is saying is true. Finally she let herself go. She freed her hands from Setsuna's tanned ones as she cradled her head in despair. Setsuna couldn't help but silently cry with her broken-hearted friend as well, wrapping both her arms on the defeated form, if only for support.

"Let it out. I'm here for you. I'm still your friend." That didn't stop Haruka from crying Setsuna sensed an even more violent tremor as the blonde's cries turned from desperation to realization.

"I... I don't know what to do... I don't know how to move on. I love her so much, I don't know what I did wrong, Setsuna-san... I don't know what I did wrong..." This time she lifted her head to look for answers as she clings on the fabric of Setsuna's shirt. Her friend slowly shook her head.

"You did nothing wrong! You did everything you could. The relationship just took its course. You have to move on. Be selfish this time around."  
"I don't know how to do that-"

"Try." Setsuna pulled her back for an embrace and embrace that signalled she has to. With all her might she has to move on and not destroy herself and the people around her.

After her serious chat with Setsuna, she called her agent and gave him a go signal on participating in the International Racing Circuit. She walked around her empty house. Looking at the kitchen, visualizing the last memories she had of the aqua haired beauty cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner either with her or for her. She looked at the living room, closing her eyes, thinking about the last time they sat there together watching movies, races or simply the news. She traced the walls that led to the stairs and ultimately to her bedroom, looking at the ensuite imagining a towel-clad Michiru smiling at her asking about her day while she dries her curly aqua hair with another towel. She then shifted her gaze to the bed she once shared with the beautiful woman and remembered making-love, the sweet nothings they whispered to each other to lull themselves to a dreamy and satisfying sleep. She lifted her hand to touch her cheek, there were no tears, this pain was too deep for tears. She dragged her feet to Michiru's now empty vanity, some drawers were still left partially opened from when Michiru hastily abandoned her. That's right. Abandoned is the right word. 10 years worth of sharing everything and she wasn't even given a second chance to sweep her off her feet again.

She closed her eyes again. Trying to regain control of her emotions. She was once distant to everyone else, she played her role so well to the point where she was highly functional in this society. To the point where she was the champion of racing. She has to tap into that again, now it might seem impossible but time heals all wounds right? She resigned on her bed, fore arm bent on her forehead. Too tired to even cry, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A week has passed. Now she is standing at the airport with mixed emotions yet still determined to take this next step and ready to face her future endeavors forcing every nagging thought of Michiru at the dark corridors of her mind. There stood her true and loyal friends and then there was Michiru. All smiling. All supportive.

"Kick their foreign asses, Haruka-san!" Makoto fiercely hugged her and let go after tapping her back.

"This is for good luck! Keep it with you always! That is all our fighting spirits combinged just in case you need an extra push!" Minako handed her a silver necklace with a few random charms attached to it.

She received hugs from everyone after that. One from Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Setsuna and... and Michiru. She relished the feeling of the smaller girl in her arms. Michiru didn't push her nor encouraged her. She had to fight every urge to kiss the smaller woman she was holding. She loosened the embrace to look at those haunting blue eyes, just one last time.

"Michiru..." She was about to cry again but she noticed a small smile out of pity more than anything gracing the Aqua haired goddess' features.

"Ganbattene, Haruka-san." Haruka lightly scoffed at the honorifics but managed to produce a nod.

"Hai. Arigatou."

They heard the call for passengers going to Barcelona where Haruka's first race would be, finally Haruka let go motioning to head towards the gate that would take her faraway from this place. Faraway from Michiru. She took several hesitant steps forward and turned to face all of them again faking a smile accompanied by a peace sign.

"Zettai Katsu!" She waved at them all before vanishing in the sea of people heading off to the same place she can call home for a while. She has become a Nomad.

Setsuna side-stepped her way toward Michiru. Carefully placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulder before giving it a light squeeze. She examined the girl's eyes and noticed that even if there were no tears it remained glassy.

"Daijobu?"

"Hai..." It was a soft-spoken response but it did not have a hint of pain. Something foreign. Confusion, perhaps?

* * *

_Michiru's POV_

I watched her go. Uneasily, I watched her walk away from me. No turning back now, eh? But why is my mind screaming at me for her to come back? Perhaps, I have gotten used to her so much. I have gotten so used to her suffocating love and presence. I guess this is a good thing. My career suddenly flourished in her absence. I feel more confident in myself by not having to depend on anyone. Forever. Forever is nothing. I was a child when we promised that to each other. We were living in fairy tales, both of us, not realizing we were both the dragons not the Prince and the Princess. I need to fly alone, if only to save my sanity. So that's it huh?

We all walked away from the airport taking the last memory of Haruka we would have for a while, until she comes back again. We have shared so much together. So much. Too much to throw away, perhaps we could be friends. That's right. We could be friends.

For days, I find myself pacing the length of my kitchen to the dining room. Biting my nails every now and then. No, don't get me wrong, the tables have not been turned. But I am officially single. After a decade of devoting everything I have to Haruka, I am now left on my own.

_Ring. Ring._

Who could that be?

"Moshi-moshi?"

_"Michiru..." _Sigh. Its her again.

"Haruka-san, you said you wouldn't bother me anymore." She chuckled, for some reason it made my heart skip a beat.

_"I didn't know a phone call from me is so bothersome. I... I'm going to race in a few minutes... I just wanted to hear your voice."_ It wasn't forceful or desperate, but how do I respond to that?

_"I... I guess I just needed an inspiration, an extra push."_

"Oh? I'm sure there are pretty girls out there for inspiration Haruka-san and as for the extra push, I believe Minako-san gave you a charm full of fighting spirit." She laughed again. I'm glad, at least now, she could find enough strength to laugh. I truly am. I never wanted to hurt her.

_"I suppose you are right."_

"Good luck, Haruka-san."

_"Hai."_ There was a pause between us. _"Michiru?"_

"Hai?"

_"Arigatou." _

I heard the phone click and knew upon hearing the dial tone that she already hung-up. She was about to race, I went to the rumpus room to turn the smaller TV set on... What am I doing? I only watched racing because of her. I don't have a reason to now. Selfish. I am utterly utterly selfish.

I grabbed my violin and headed towards the balcony. Playing the musical instrument calms me and drowns me in a world that is entirely my own. When Haruka was around, all I could do was put it down and place it back in the music room. I would run to her and abandon everything. My world revolved around her and her alone. It is scary to think that anyone, anyone in this planet is capable of such strong devotion. What would be left of anyone who does such a careless thing once the world you created crumbled? Would there be a chance to rebuild? Will Haruka be able to rebuild? I opened my eyes at the thought, why was I so cruel to her? I could have let her go easily. Instead, I ripped out her heart and left her to mend on her own. I am sorry Haruka, I hope you know that. I want you to find someone who deserves you... do I? Do I really? Never mind that, How can I love someone whole-heartedly now that I, myself, am broken? Unsure? Hollow? How could I explain to you that apart from this being necessary this is also what I want? I never meant to hurt you. I never expected to see you fall as far as you have. I took away your pride, your strength and the sparkle in your eyes.

"Heal. Haruka. Heal." I whisper to the wind, hoping it carries the message to the one I used to love with all my heart.

I continue playing the violin until I have exhausted every thought, every memory and every single emotion. In my world, I am myself. I belong to no one else but myself. Note for note, one stroke after the other, as I teased the instrument with ease- I am free.

* * *

"I WON!" Haruka proudly beamed at her team. Receiving proud embraces from her team. She didn't just win, oh she won! The nearest competitor she had was 12 seconds behind her. God knows how fast she was going!

"Of course you did! I can't believe it! Its like an upgraded Haruka Tenoh!" Yamada cheered her on.

Haruka smiled at all the praises she got. She went outside to give a short speech for the public holding her trophy in one hand before going back to the back room. She looked around. Nobody was there for her. Not a call, not a text. She grabbed her mobile phone, fidgeting with it for a while. She wanted to call one person. One person alone. _'Would she mind? I can't think straight. I am sorry Setsuna.' _She thought to herself, she looked up Michiru's number once more and without hesitation she clicked the entry.

It rang for what seemed like an eternity to Haruka, she was about to hang up but then-

_"Haruka-san, this is becoming too frequent..."_ Her tone emitted annoyance but the most painful thing was tolerance.

"Ah... gomen ne. I just wanted to let you know I won." There was a quiver in her voice that suggested she was nervous more than anything.

_"Oh... I didn't mean to sound rude. I just... Well, I'm not your girlfriend any more Haruka-san. You don't have to tell me everything." _That was the cold response she got. Back to the Michiru from 5 months ago. Haruka felt that weight on her chest again, knowing this is a losing battle.

"I... Gomen. I... Bye, Michiru...san." She kept her tone at neutral so as not to "bother" Michiru with her phone calls and emotions any more.

_"Haruka-san... if anything else, I will always be here for you as a friend. Remember that."_

'A friend? I have lots of those already.' The thought crossed the blonde's mind and although she felt angry about how Michiru was treating her, she couldn't help but be civil and just give in to her demands.

"Hai. Sayonnara."

She didn't bother to hear Michiru's response. To be honest, she doesn't know how much more she could take of Michiru's lack of interest in her. Setsuna was right all along. She clenched her fist around mobile phone and held it close to her chest, pressing it on the weight that has painfully crushed what's beyond her ribs. For the first time since Michiru broke-up with her. She was angry. Her grip on her phone tightened. She closed her eyes, brows furrowed, she grit her teeth- then, she threw her phone. She watched as it shattered to irrecoverable pieces. She could hear foot steps approaching her, it was her friend and mechanic.

"Yo, Haruka-chan, daijobu desu?" He approached the blonde with care, he knows about the break-up, but he doesn't fully know of Haruka's state. Haruka turned to face him, fury evident in her eyes.

"Hai. I will be sooner or later. So, time to celebrate?" She rubbed both her hands together but still maintained that slow burn in her eyes. Yamada only nodded, smirking.

"Let's get your mind off things eh?" He playfully wrapped one arm across the blonde's broad shoulders. "You know, women will be all over you!" Haruka laughed, knowing all of this is true.

"One night of passion won't heal a broken heart caused by years of love you know?" Her rage turned into sadness once again as she stared at her friend's supportive brown eyes.

"Hai. But it keeps you too busy at night, too busy to cry. The more girls, the busier!" They shared another laugh.

"Orgies? Really, that's your cure to heartache?" Yamada ecstatically nodded causing the blonde to laugh hysterically. "Not my style Yamada-kun! I'll re-direct them to you!"

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Yamada released Haruka and was now facing her directly, kneeling on both knees with both hands in the air, he fanned both his arms from air to floor as if in mock worship, earning a light kick to his sides.

"I said I was broken-hearted. Not pathetic."

"Well..." He trailed off.

"I'd watch my words if I were you!" She feigned anger.

"Speak for yourself!" They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Alright I deserved that." She wiped a stray tear from laughing too much from her eyes before heading towards the exit.

"You deserve better Haruka Tenoh."

* * *

"So... you're dating again?" Setsuna carefully inspected her unusually giddy friend. They were at a cafe, not just a cafe, the cafe Haruka and Michiru frequented when they were still together. Which the Olive skinned beauty found a bit odd. Across from her, Michiru placed both hands underneath the table.

"Hai. He's really nice. He plays the piano with the orchestra assisting me in my tours." She smiled at the thought of her new beau.

"Oh so its a man! So what's his name? What does he look like?" Setsuna pressed, taking another sip of her coffee, noticing the smile on Michiru's face never vanished as she tells her in detail what the man looks like.

"Hai. Takeshi Sato. He's about 6" tall, blonde, blue-eyed- oh, Setsuna! I never thought I'd be acting like a silly little school girl again, but he is so dashing! Handsome and gentle! He took me home one night on his motorcycle! I've never felt more alive."

Setsuna squinted her eyes. Although she is happy for Michiru, she can't help but wonder about certain similarities with another blonde. Without thinking, she muttered.

"De javu..." Michiru blinked a few times.

"Nani?"

"N-nothing. Motorcycle eh?" Michiru nodded with a grin plastered on her face. Setsuna sighed. "So, when do we meet this _**unique**_ man who managed to steal Michiru Kaioh's heart?" She emphasized the word as if to push the issue further with Michiru. But Michiru remained clueless.

"Uhm... I can ring him. Maybe he can join us now." Michiru happily chirped. She grabbed her phone, Setsuna still observing her friend who happens to be in love with a different person but somehow, has the same qualities as her ex.

"Taki, can you come over to Cafe Rosa? I want you to meet my best friend. Hai. See you soon."

Michiru placed her phone back on her purse, she still had that smile on her face. Taki has been the only one who made her feel alive ever since Haruka left. She felt like she needed the space so she could find herself and eventually find the right person and she found all of that in Taki. She glanced at Setsuna only to find her staring intently, deciphering every move Michiru made. She raised one Aqua eyebrow.

"Nani?" Setsuna shook her head to dispell any doubts she had in her head, she has to give Michiru a chance.

Just when she thought she could prove herself wrong, in walks a blonde man, with a haircut almost identical to Haruka's. A bit wavier and shorter but similar. As tall as Haruka but definitely not quite as handsomely beautiful. Piano playing, motorcycle riding, tall, blonde and handsome. The only difference was the eye colour. Setsuna gulped as the man sat next to Michiru, loosely wrapping her arms across her shoulders. Michiru in return, leaned her head on the man's shoulders. Setsuna thought, it looked eerily like the days of old, when Haruka and Michiru would invite her to tag along their date.

"Taki, this is Setsuna Meioh, my best friend. Setsuna this is Taki my... my boyfriend." A smile slowly formed on his face.

"Nice to meet you Setsuna-san... I'm Michiru's boyfriend." He beamed. Setsune tried her best to fake a smile.

"N-nice to meet you, Taki-kun."

'Oh God, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shouldn't meddle.' Was the bothersome thought that graced the tanned beauty's mind.

* * *

She paced her room, back and forth, she lost count after 54. She was conflicted. On one hand, she has her best friend in love with someone who has an uncanny resemblance towards her other best friend who happened to be an ex-girlfriend of said friend. On the other hand, she has Haruka, the ex-girlfriend of previously mentioned other best friend who is desperately trying to move on. She wants to help both but it feels like she's been pressed to a corner. Rubbing her temples with one hand frustratingly placed on her hip she inwardly growled.

"What are you doing, Michiru-san?! I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe that's your type! God! I have to call Haruka-san."

She grabbed her mobile phone and searched for the Haruka Tenoh entry on her phone book. With a huff and a puff she pressed the call button. It rang a few times then it was picked up.

_"Setsuna-san!"_ Setsuna was happy to find the blonde was ecstatic to hear from her, just a few months ago, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the blonde to even smile. But will she still be a gleeful if she finds out about the news she has to share?

"Where are you now?" She tried her best to postpone the bad news, she doesn't want to be the vessel of bad news.

_"Germany. Of course I won, no need to ask."_ Haruka chuckled again, she second-guessed herself, should she even tell Haruka about Michiru having a boyfriend? She swore she would help Haruka as a friend too. This sort of information is also a step forward to moving on isn't it?

_"I can hear you thinking. Now spill. What is it?"_ The blonde pressed.

"I don't know if its the right time." Setsuna hinted. She could hear the blonde sigh.

_"I'm old enough to handle it."_

"Michiru has a boyfriend." There was silence on the other end of the phone, Setsuna immediately regretted her words. Haruka wasn't crying, she was just breathing heavily. She could feel Haruka's mixed emotions as she drew in air.

_"Is... Is she happy?"_

"I think so."

_"Is he a good man?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. That's all I need to know."_ Setsuna could still sense the loneliness in Haruka's voice despite how hard the blonde tried to be mature and gracious about the situation.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san." What else can she say? She can obviously tell that the blonde still places a huge amount of love for the Aqua haired woman.

_"So am I..."_ She trailed off. _"Setsuna-san?"_

"Yes?"

_"Thanks for telling me." _Although the tone of gratitude was accompanied by sadness, Setsuna knew that her blonde friend meant it.

"Nan demo nai."

She knew Haruka was sporting a heavy hearted smiled at the other end so she refused to put the phone down first. They stayed listening to each other's breathing for a while before the blonde interrupted the moment.

_"You should sleep, its late there. Oyasumi, Setsuna."_

"Oyasumi."

Finally she heard the dead dial tone. She hopes she did the right thing. After all, Michiru was happy wasn't she? Haruka has every right to know so she could start to finally move on. This was the push Haruka needed and Michiru was responsible for it. Setsuna started dwelling on the Michiru-issue again but decided to push it back and whatever doubts she had about the supposed relationship with Taki- No, she decided against questioning Michiru's relationship with Taki and that is final.

Sleep. She needs to sleep. At least she did something right. Now, she doesn't have to worry as much.

* * *

**That is the end of it for now, I'm going to add a few chapters consisting mostly of flashbacks or moments of the past to elaborate important events that led to "certain" events. Anyways, truly, thank you for all the reviewers. I was surprised to see the reviews on my newest entry. Please keep it coming, it really does wonders to motivate me. :)**

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS:**_

**RaceRose: This is actually just a normal heart-break, moving on, love story except that both people have a lot of money and have careers to die for... wait, that's not so normal after all lol :) As you can tell, she did have a plan. A delusional one at that like what most people in such a state would think. :) **

**Samaka: Well, at one point in my life, I left just like that. Without clarifying or tying loose ends, it happens. Cowardice is to blame hahaha. But you are right with your observations regarding Michiru's character. Spot-on! Thank you for not hitting and running by the way! :D**

**Newt Salamander: I am sorry for making you cry *hands handkerchief* I know, it is painful in every way to be in such a situation. I remember my own experiences once and now I don't want to remember them. haha.**

**Coot : All in good time my friend ;)**

**petiyaka: Sorry! I never meant to make anyone cry *hands another handkerchief* but I am happy you liked it.**

**HARUMISUMMER: Will she? Won't she? Haha. Michiru sure didn't have any problems finding someone new. Which is what truly happens to someone who decides to leave, initially at least, they have the upper hand... hmm... **

**McFleet: That's so sad to hear about your sister. I used to twist the old motto, "Time heals all wounds" to "TIME WOUNDS, ALL HEALS" in my own bitterness haha but eventually, I got stronger and better. So I hope she finds enough strength to function for now and eventually allow herself to heal.**

**kaila09100: There is always someone in the relationship who loves more. In this case, its Haruka. I love punishing Haruka. hahaha.**


	3. A kiss and a kick in the head

**I know you all think Michiru is acting cruel, but sometimes when you want something so badly, no matter how unreasonable it is. You end up being the worst person you've ever known. Being completely selfish at one point in your life makes you act like a complete jerk. I've been there and I've definitely done that. That's the only way you can push or even shove the person off of you. You know? Anyways, on to the fic. I just enjoy Haruka's pain too much and I am not at all sorry. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER still stands I own nothing.**

* * *

Acceptance. It is one of the most necessary aspect in modern day human survival. May it be concerns regarding life, death or even love. A decade of love that has abruptly stopped. They say, in a relationship, there is always someone who loves more. Sadly, in this case its Haruka Tenoh.

Pacing her hotel room after that revelation from Setsuna; Any chances of falling asleep gone with the chances of reconciliation with Michiru. It's been past three months, in fact, it has been seven uneventful months for the blonde. She thought of her only remaining passion- to race; To race would save her from falling from whatever grace is left of her but the nagging thought alone of Michiru being held by someone else is enough to throw her off balance. How ever solid her mask of being "okay" is, she is suddenly falling apart again. The foundations of the facade she built is slowly crumbling.

_'Think. Rationally.' _She kept reminding herself, but how can you really fight your impulses when you're heartbroken? A heartbroken woman at that. She stood up, not questioning her actions and not minding the consequences. Two outcomes, two possibilities out of her sudden choice of irrationality. On one hand, she tortures herself and moves on by learning from it and on the other, she can't live without Michiru and end all the pain.

She exited the hotel all together with a week's worth of clothing. She raised her hand to hail a cab and in no more than a few minutes there it was. She briefly hesitated but decided to open the door for herself none the less, bringing her luggage with her.

_"Wohin?"_ The driver asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Airport."

She got there in a matter of minutes. Being an important person, a well known racer to be exact has its perks. She got herself a plane ticket on the fastest plane to Japan, with no stopovers and of course, First Class. She questioned her choices several times, but backing out at this point is too late.

* * *

She doesn't know how she ended up here, the white fence that divides her house from the streets. She managed to hop over the fence and crouch towards the nearest window. She looked inside the house and spotted two figures and almost instantaneously a knot formed in her stomach. Its heartache all over again.

_'Maybe I am psychotic. I remember her accusing me of being a Psycho like it was yesterday. If she sees me now, she will have every right to assume I am. Why, I'm hiding here below her window, glancing at her laughing and laughing and kissing and hugging that- THAT man. I am definitely psychotic._

_She looks so happy though. Happy as he twirls her around in dance mockery and pulls her for an embrace. Sigh. Where did I go wrong, Michi? You chased me. You never gave up. You chased me so fervently and yet... you replaced me so easily. Can you just look at me? Maybe if you see me, you'd realize what you lost... or maybe I should just lose this train of thought. Do you have any idea how difficult this is..._

_10 seconds. I would just look at you for 10 seconds and then I'll go. I will put you behind me, I will, no matter how hard it would be. No matter how long it would take. I won't forget about you but I won't... this won't hurt as much any more.'_

10...

9...

8...

7...

6..

5..

'Don't kiss her,' She thought as he leaned in for a kiss. But he did, and it took all of her will power to keep watching everything and allowing the image to sink in. She has been replaced. She never imagined it to be a possibility because not too long ago, they were still fulfilling their promise of forever to each other. Eight months ago, they were still together. So much for forever. Forever in ten years. Blinking her tears away, she focuses her gaze on Michiru's smiling face.

4...

3...

2...

1. _'Run.'_ Was the most sensible thing she said to herself throughout this whole ordeal.

* * *

She heard knocking on her door._ 'Who can it be, at this time of night?'_ She rarely has visitors. Sighing to herself she grabs her robe and head straight towards the front door. She looked at the peep-hole, surprised would be an understatement. She flung the door open and immediately felt the blonde cling to her for dear life, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Ha-Haruka?" Her tanned hands immediately cradled the back of Haruka's head. "Sssshhh... calm down. I'm here."

Her ruby eyes noticed a rather expensive duffel bag thrown carelessly a few steps behind the doorstep. She could still feel the taller girl's grip on her robe. She carefully placed her hands on top of the ones, gripping the fabric on her chest, giving it a light squeeze.

"Haruka... bring your things inside. Come on, we can talk inside."

Haruka just nodded before picking up her forgotten bag on the pavement. She blushed when she noticed that she might have just caused the beautiful woman's robe to slightly reveal more than she ever intended to.

"Uhm... Sets... you're uhh... robe... is... uhm." Haruka tried to be as coherent as possible but failed to do so, just like she failed to turn away from the sight before her. Following her gaze, it was Setsuna's turn to blush beet red upon the realising the state of her clothing. And although, a bit too late, Haruka covered her eyes with her palm, "G-gomen!"

When Setsuna returned to her living room, in a much more appropriate attire, she found the blonde cradling a cup of tea in her hands while looking at the ceiling. She already knows why Haruka was here, judging by the time frame, she just doesn't know what exactly is going on in that little blonde head of hers. She moved closer to the blonde, sitting beside her, instead of across from her. Haruka placed her cup on top of the coffee table and leaned her head on the olive-skinned goddess' shoulder.

"I'm going crazy Sets."

"It happens. She broke your heart. It only means that you love her." Her tanned fingers raked through the other woman's golden hair, for comfort, she has never seen her best friend so defeated.

"I want to un-love her. An amnesia would be a blessing." They both chuckled.

"I think wine would be the next best thing to amnesia, more accessible too don't you think?" Setsuna nudged Haruka in the ribs, earning another chuckle of sorts from the blonde.

"You never judge me Sets. Thanks for that." She watched Setsuna disappear into the kitchen but not before she was interrupted by vibrations from her new mobile phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Where the hell are you?!"_ It was Yamada. Her friend and mechanic, another witness to her demise. She chuckled at his panicked tone.

"Nippon or in your terms Nihon." She chuckled some more.

_"Nani?! What the hell are you doing all the way there?!"_

"Impulses, really. Stupid of me, I know."

_"Women."_

"Oi, I'm in a different category."

_"So desu... you're a stupid woman. So accomplished anything besides torturing yourself by opening old wounds?"_

"More like trying to heal the same wounds, and yeah... its a mental kick in the head. I don't know what I'll do without you and Setsuna"

_"The more you talk about **this** Setsuna, the more I think there's more to it than friendship eh? Think about it, she's always there and I mean **ALWAYS**."_

"Shut up! It's not like that!" It made sense but she dare not entertain the thought, its just so easy to fall for the olive-skinned beauty at her current state.

"Its not like what?" Setsuna suddenly appeared carrying two wine glasses on one hand and a bottle of Fragolino on the other.

_"Oi, sexy voice! She's hot isn't she?! Come on go the extra mile!"_ Haruka could hear the ruckus her mate was making from the other side of the world so she immediately hung up on him and held on the off button until she was sure that the mobile phone was indeed off. Haruka looked at those inquiring garnet eyes again before giving a sheepish grin.

"My mechanic. He's a piece of work." Suddenly Setsuna's laughter went all too melodic, Haruka accessed the part of brain where she stored an image of the other woman revealing more than she ever intended causing the blonde to involuntarily blush.

The tanned modelesque figure took her previous position in the couch, next to Haruka, of course, setting two wine glasses on the coffee table in front of them before pouring just enough amount of sweet red wine for them to consume.

"I actually thought you'd take it well this time. Perhaps, I miscalculated." With a sip of her wine, she turned her attention towards the distraught blonde.

"I... I don't know what came over me. I was so sure I'd keep sane for a while. Something just ticked inside me and I rushed here. I watched them. I watched her. I've been replaced. Nothing like a kiss to confirm that for me." This time her attention went from her disturbing reality to the reddish black liquid and the good company she has. "I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, I didn't know where else to go. I don't know of a place where I wouldn't be interrogated like a basket-case." She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and she won't deny that she felt all sorts of giddy when she felt the physical contact but she didn't want to frighten anything with haste.

"You know I would never question your sanity. You choices, yes, your sanity- never." She heard that melodic laughter from the green-haired woman again. Without thinking, she grasped the hand that was dangling just above her collar bone.

"So when are you leaving for wherever you are supposed to go?" Her garnet eyes inquired once more, her green ones couldn't help but wonder if Yamada was right, if there was something there or not.

"The day after tomorrow." She sunk deeper into the loose embrace enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around the other woman's half-embrace, sure her heart was still torn in pieces by the damsel who distressed her but this- This new feeling is comforting.

"Impulsive. One of your many female qualities."

She couldn't remember laughing this much. Sure she had silly moments, played a few practical jokes with Yamada- but that was all for distractions sake. This- This was honestly just being happy in someone else's company. No rushing this time. 'One step at a time.' She thought to herself. Absorbing all the unique features she never noticed about her best friend and admiring the little quirks she failed to appreciate way back when.

* * *

**I had to end it there because I have been told I write too much (too many word count) to garner reviews and that I have to keep the audience wanting more. Hahahaha. Well I have to listen, this author is an absolute master. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Hey there dear Reviewers! Just to respond to your reviews, because you are important to me and I love you all! :D**

**SLJ It makes me a bit sad to know that there are so many broken hearts out there, but I guess we've all been there. I am just writing based on experiences that surround my existence. Minus the money and career, of course (and damn it!), I guess if a relationship becomes to comfortable and familiar- waning passions will make someone just give up. That is all the reason there is.**

**Lylian I am sorry, its just in my nature to punish Haruka and just make her suffer. I don't know, I write that way. hahaha. Please don't hate meeeeee! ^_^**

**jade-MEST Yes! We will make Michiru suffer! I know poor Haruka, but I think we should spank her with the cane of pain some more. :D**

**AMD FTW Suggestion considered. Thanks, honesty is all you really need to plot pain and heartaches, you just have to tap into memories of the past and then boom- Drama!**

**petiyaka Yeah, people do that. I hope the story isn't confusing you, my focus at this point is Haruka but it will all change as the story progresses. People who get bored in a relationship and just want out are usually unbelievably cruel. :(**

**davion Wow, thank you. I love Haruka and Michiru because they have a lot of chemistry for an animated couple haha Yeah in this story, Michiru just got sick of it. Rushing into relationships, specially at such a young age makes any foundation a weak one.**

**HARUMISUMMER Have I updated soon enough my friend? :D Well let's open a few doors for Haruka Tenoh, shall we?**

**dcouran Thank you for all your compliments. :) I am writing chapters for all my other stories as we speak :)**

**Alex She deserves better indeed, whoever might it be? :) Haruka will be king of cool again... sooooon.**

**Vientocortante Its easy to turn Haruka into a player because... well, she's very attractive, but I am gonna try to steer clear from that, for now. Haha. She's heart broken and she'll figure things out.**


	4. You have to ask

**DISCLAIMER still stands I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

She found herself being driven to the airport by her unusual saviour. They stayed at Setsuna's house for the duration of her surprise visit to her homeland. The other woman's company made her feel at ease. Wounded but attended to. That was Setsuna. Sure, now she finds herself crushing on her best friend but who wouldn't be? She's gorgeous. Long dark green hair that falls to her lower-back, a naturally tanned complexion, legs that go on forever, a high IQ, a sense of humour and a heart of gold. She smiled to herself. She didn't want to jump into anything yet. Attraction is not love. She didn't want to ruin a friendship like that._ 'Maybe when I get over Michiru, I'll reassess this... thing'_, she thought to herself. Suddenly the car stopped, they pulled into a free parking space.

"Want me to come with you?" Setsuna said with a smile. She looked at those alluring garnet eyes again until she noticed a small twitch in the other woman's eyebrows. She was staring for far too long. She coughed out her embarrassment though her face gave her away as a tinge of pink crept on her cheeks.

"I... ugh... that would be fantastic." She muttered under her breath.

They exited the vehicle, grabbing Haruka's suit case from the boot of Setsuna's car. Proceeding to the airport doing the usual processes involved in flying out of a country. She looked at her watch, she still had about half an hour before she boards the plane. The silence surrounding them was awkward, more for herself rather than Setsuna.

"So..." She trailed off, the more feminine of the two still confused about the sudden change in her best friend's actions.

"Is something bothering you?" Setsuna moved closer to the blonde putting both her hands on Haruka's shoulders. This only aggravated Haruka's self-control of course, so she ended up letting go of her suit case to pull the other woman in a tight embrace. Setsuna yelped.

"No. Nothing's wrong at all. Thank you, Setsuna. I mean it."

"Its-" However, before Setsuna could formulate a proper response she felt Haruka's lips on her forehead then as quickly as it happened Haruka stepped away, increasing the distance between them.

"I'll call you when I'm in Germany." She winked at Setsuna before moving past the international terminal, she turned around once more, smiling while handing out a peace sign. She descended to the lower level when she stepped on to the escalator.

"Cheeky as usual." Setsuna said to herself, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

She retreated back to her car. Not really taking Haruka's actions seriously, but one would be stupid not to admit that it didn't send shock waves through her system. An extremely attractive androgynous blonde can do that to any woman. Friend or foe. She felt her phone vibrate again, _'Ah, Michiru...', _For some reason she felt a pang of guilt but shoved it back in the corner of her mind before she analysed the issue any further.

"Hai?" She asked.

_"So how was your date?" _That was obviously a teasing tone specially the way it was delivered in a sing-song tune.

"It wasn't a date. It was just a _friend_ in need." She emphasized the word but dare not reveal who it was.

_"Ooooh... a FRIEND in need is a friend in the DEED." _again with the teasing.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes, Michiru. So why did we call again?" She was hoping this would change the topic because she was really uncomfortable with where it was going.

_"I don't know. Catch-up? Taki is hanging out with his friends, claiming to need an environment full of testosterone and guns and explosions."_ Setsuna laughed at Michiru's exaggeration.

"Oh okay, let's stay feminine together then. Same place?"  
_"Hai."_

"See you in a bit then. Ja ne."

It was their usual place. Cafe Rosa never gets old. She finally spotted wavy aqua hair sitting on their usual spot. She motioned towards the smaller girl, not surprised that everything was pre-ordered. Her cappuccino, scones and jam. She took the vacant seat across Michiru.

"So... are you going to tell me who the mystery person is?" Michiru wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Setsuna is a bad liar, everyone knows that. She might as well say who it is, but she was afraid of the reaction.

"Ha... Haruka, actually. It was Haruka." She took a sip of her coffee, ever the observant friend, she looked at Michiru's expression. It was that of indifference. You see, Setsuna and Haruka are bad liars but Michiru- she's an expert at hiding her emotions. Amongst her selection of masks though, this one scared Setsuna.

"We didn't do anything." Setsuna was quick to add.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. Although I'm a bit curious." Her tone was no longer teasing but her expression remained unreadable for the other woman.

"She got home-sick, then wanted a break from racing so she stopped by my house for a couple of days. We just had a chat. Just catching up." She lied, but what can she do? Tell Michiru that Haruka had stalked her and her new squeeze then came crying her heart out?

"I see." Michiru looked at her surroundings before forcing a smile. "So, I was hoping I could stay with you for tonight since Taki is out of town with his mates. It will be like a slumber party." Michiru added with a smirk on her face. Just like that the air of awkwardness disappeared between them.

* * *

It was a few days into their extended slumber party when they finished their Romance and Romantic-Comedy marathon. With a choice of good old classics of course, When Harry Met Sally, Notting Hill, You've got Mail, Pretty Woman and The Notebook. An empty wine bottle lay between them and their make-shift bed made of pillows, blankets and comforters.

"Oh I want a personal Noah Calhoun." Setsuna stated causing the other girl to giggle. Then there was a pregnant pause. She looked at her aqua haired friend who was deep in thought.

"Haruka-san is actually a bit like that. A bit too much. It could be annoying in real life." She laughed albeit bitterly.

"Michiru... do you still love her?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh Gods No! I mean, I don't regret anything its just that I'm not in love with her any more. I care but I don't love her like that any more." She took a sip of her remaining wine before nodding at Setsuna as if to convince her of her truth.

"Does it bother you that she stayed with me?" Setsuna pressed. Leaning on her elbows to elevate herself.

"Hmmm... I think it just surprised me. That's all. Its all right with me though." She smiled again. Then out of the blue Setsuna's phone rang. Michiru raised one eyebrow in query.

"Haruka. Excuse me." Setsuna stood up facing her back on Michiru and walked towards a quieter spot near the kitchen.

Unaware of the thoughts that were causing chaos in the violinist's mind. _Haruka calls her and visits her? There's definitely something going on. Why am I bothered? Why couldn't have she picked someone else? Why pick Setsuna? Is this her revenge? That must be it, what a bitter and conniving ex I have_, she thought irrationally. Better that way than to admit she's actually jealous. After all, she dumped the racer. Why should she care if the said racer were to chase a Fashion Designer and not a... ermm... violinist. She has Taki now, a blonde blue-eyed motorcycle riding pianist. She gulped. She realized it just now, everything that attracted her to Takeshi was somehow tied to Haruka. _No, what am I thinking? I'm just being territorial. Its not like I want her back. Gods, No! I'm fine now. I'm straight now, Haruka was just a phase right? If Setsuna's happy, I'll be happy. I'm not even sure if Setsuna likes Haruka like that. Hell, I'm not even sure if Setsuna swings that way!_ She cleared her thoughts by meditating. Inhale and exhale.

000

_"Hi."_ Setsuna found it weird that the other person sounded nervous.

"Nothing more to say? Jet lag?" She queried.

_"Uhm... Well, I'm back in Germany."_ There it was again, unlikely for the blonde. The nerves evident in her tone.

"I know that. You said you'd call when you get there."

_"I... uhm... I forgot to tell you how pretty you looked... when I saw you... when I visited you. I mean, you're really pretty beautiful."_ A small blush crept on Setsuna's face, she was never really one for flattery but its the first time she heard it from someone important. She heard a faint chuckling at the background. _"Shut up Yamada!"_

"Are you drunk, Haruka?" The blonde was acting strange. Nervous and yet complimentary. It was a change for Setsuna, Haruka never really acted this way around her. It felt good, however, to be called pretty beautiful. She almost believed it. Her beauty was illegally superlative. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

_"N-no! I'm stable! I meant sabre! Sober! I meant sober!"_ The blonde was stuttering like a fool. This time, the third person made no qualms about making his presence known during the conversation.

_"Tenoh Haruka will shake your world Meioh Set-mmmppphhhhh"_ But before Setsuna could fully hear her name, Haruka's hand came flying to muffle the intruder's teasing.

_"I'm going to world shaking you-"_

_"That's not even grammatically correct you stu-stu-stuttering b-b-blonde!"_ Yamada quipped at the flustered blonde. On the other end of the line, Setsuna could be heard laughing to her hearts content.

"You're just very tired Haruka. Go get a nap or something." She doesn't know why but she suddenly decided to play with a few strands of her lush dark green hair, twirling it between her index and middle finger as she waits for a response.

_"H-hai."_

Then there was silence. This was all too new and neither know how to respond.

_"I- I miss you. Ja ne."_

Before she could respond though, her blonde friend already hung up on her. She placed her hand on top of her chest, trying to analyse the sudden somersaulting of her own heart while she lightly taps the corner of her mobile phone on her head. 'What the hell is going on Haruka? What the hell is going on with me?' She shook her head and with one deep breath composed herself as if the previous conversation Haruka never happened.

* * *

"YAMADA!"

The brown-haired man was dodging flying objects thrown directly at him. He can't out run the blonde woman so he barricaded himself behind one of the shelves near the entrance of the hotel room.

"What?! It was painful to watch!" He chimed at the blonde.

"You were the one who coaxed me to call her!" She gave up trying to chase him and just stomped her foot on the floor boards like a twelve year old girl. Yamada sensing Haruka's surrender exited the comforts of the protective shelf.

"You just had a certain glow that I haven't seen in ages. If she caused it, I want you to do your best and take her. Take what belongs to you." He placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulders which the racer playfully shrugged.

"Meh. You sound like a Viking." They shared a laugh before her friend decided it was time to be more productive this morning and work on improving Haruka's car, but just as he was about to turn to leave curious green eyes looked into brown ones,

"Yamada?"

"Hai?" He knows, whatever Haruka is about to say is going to be from her heart. One of the rare moments she allows anyone to see how vulnerable and how broken she truly is.

"How can I move on from her? How do I move on from here?"

"Firstly, you have to ask."

Although she looks broken, still, behind her loneliness is a sense of fierce determination. She wants to live again. TO LIVE and not just exist.

Just like that, Yamada's plans of being a productive mechanic for the first few hours of the morning turned in to plans of being a good friend for the first few hours of the morning.

* * *

**And that's about it for now. I'm trying my best not to just have H kiss S and sex it up because I really really want to write that. Haha. But no, personal restraints. Have to stick with the story. ^^ Please Read and Review, I would really like to hear from you guys. Don't flame me but constructive criticisms are accepted and considered. SO DROP ME A FEW LINES/LONG LINES and hit that REVIEW Button!**

**RESPONSE TO AWESOME REVIEWERS:**

**WrittenInStardust :** Thanks, its really good to know people like my silly girly stories. :D

**pewpewmew: **Oh you know I'm not that predictable :) We'll see eh?

**HARUMISUMMER: **Yeah, Setsuna is hot. I always imagined her to look like Halle Berry for some reason. haha. I don't want Haru and Sets to jump each other's bones just yet. I want it to be restrained then boom-dynamite!

**.AMD FTW : **I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update soon enough. School's back and I've been busy with business shtuff. :)

**davion:** Why thank you, I do try to write as honestly as I can. Its hard to translate scenarios you play in your head into words sometimes, I just stopped trying to be cool, edgy and most of all hifalutin. It works better for me. :) Oh, Setsuna and Haruka do look good together, physically they'd be the bomb. They're both tall and beautiful.

**Vientocortante :** *Evil Laugh* Let's punish Michiru... soon. Not just yet. haha.

**Alex Tenoh:** I'm sorry for making you mourn. *Hands Hanky* but look at how cute Setsuna and Haruka are for each other? SMIIILE.

**hafewolfdemon: **Oh hoho, I wouldn't call it original ^^ but thank you, I write non-canon/AU stuff all the time. I don't know why, Haruka and Michiru are perfect muses. ne? But then there's Setsuna, a tanned vision of perfection. :D

**petiyaka:** She is kind of "InLike" with her. haha. Oh wine is absolutely wonderful. Sometimes that's all I have in my system. haahaaha.


	5. Mobile Conversations

**This will be short and fluffy. An intro for the next chapter so none of you go, "huh? When did that happen?"**

**DISCLAIMER still stands I own nothing but the story. **

* * *

The next few days after Haruka's little trip to Tokyo she has been attached to her phone. Yamada has been teasing her non-stop about it. Specially when he noticed that Haruka's new limb aka her mobile phone went in the car with her during the qualifying race in Hungary. Luckily she ended up still in pole position. How she accomplished that, we'll never know. Inspiration, maybe. She managed to dodge all the heckling to find a quiet spot in the back room. She whipped her mobile phone out of her suit and found a box comfy enough to be her seat and started texting.

_Text Messages between Haruka and Setsuna._

H: Hey. Busy?

S: No. Not really. Just trying out concept designs with Mako-chan. Wassaaap?

H: Is that still a thing?

S: I was never trendy.

H: You're a fashion designer. You're all about trends. Maybe not slang lingo. What time is it there?

S: Just past 9 in the evening.

H: Can I call you?

S: Of course.

* * *

Distracted. She was very distracted. She can't believe for the life of her that she was interested in a woman. Of course, the said woman is very beautiful but all she wants to do right now is get some figurative insecticide for the figurative butterflies in her stomach every time she hears her phone beep.

"Ow." She accidentally pricked her friend modelling for her.

"Gomen, Mako-chan." She sighed and turned away, lightly rubbing her temples.

"Boy problems?" This made Setsuna outwardly laugh while the poor brunette was left there wondering.

"No. Definitely not." She allowed herself to fall on the red arm-chair behind her.

"Uhmm... girl problems?" Makoto raised one eyebrow, with the three friends you'll never know who is into what at certain time. Well, maybe with the exception of Haruka Tenoh. When Setsuna couldn't answer she deduced that it was indeed a matter of the heart which interestingly involves a GIRL. She crossed her arms and squinted her eye at the fashion designer. "Soooo... this is new."

"W-what? I didn't say anything!" She nervously laughed, why didn't she answer?

"You didn't have to say anything! Your face says it all!" She pointed an accusing finger at Setsuna while wiggling her eyebrows.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The melodic beeping of her phone signalled a new text message. It was Haruka.

* * *

She excused herself from her home office and work space to take the phone call.

_Phone Call Between Haruka and Setsuna:_

S: Hey. How have you been?

H: Well... you know, racing...

H & S: SO I Was-

H: You go first.

S: No, no you go first.

H: No I insist you go first...

S: Uhm... I really don't know what to say.

H: Hehe... me too, I didn't mean to bother you.

S: No. No. Not at all, its not that, I like that you call and text me. I just- I don't know what to make of it.

H: Me too. I just feel good around you. I feel whole. You know?

S: I know.

A long pause.

H&S: So-

H: You go first.

S: No, you go first this time.

H: I was wondering if you'd like to come up for one of the Gala's in Monaco. I don't have a date for the fancy soiree. Its on the 30th.

S: Oh... we have this Halloween party at Usagi's and I kind of already said yes. I have to do some of the costumes.

H: Oh... uhm...

S: We can be dateless together. Haha.

H: Or not. Bad timing as usual eh?

S: It seems so. How are you these days?

H: Better. A WHOOLE lot better.

S: That seems sincere enough. I'm happy for you.

H: Me too. So I guess, I have to let you get back into working out your designs...

S: Hai... (Although she thought "not really")

H: Oyasumi, Sets.

S: Konbanwa, Ruka.

End of phone call.

* * *

When Haruka looked up with a smile on her face, Yamada was by the entrance, secretly snickering to himself. She glared at him. She knows he means well. She plastered the same smile on her face as an idea popped in her head. Just a while ago, she thought of being with Setsuna on Usagi's Halloween party. Why not?

"Yamada-kun..." She used a girlier voice than usual causing the man before her to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He scoffed.

"I want to go to Tokyo for a friend's Halloween party on the 31st." Her smile was wide from ear to ear.

"A friend? By any chance does this friend's name start with an S and ends with an awesome?" he shook his head, he knows he's already going to say yes.

"Definitely ends in Awesome."

"Alright. Alright. I'll cover for you. I'll say Family emergency."

"I've been disowned."

"So you shouldn't care whether I say your dad is dead or not or will it be your mother... Eenie Meenie Miney Mo..." Haruka playfully smacked him behind the head.

"Thank you, Yamada." She slung her arms around him, "Come on, I'm hungry let's have something to eat."

"As long as you're paying."

"Of course. I'm the racer and you're just the mechanic."

"Hey!"

* * *

**I thought I should add this small addition before I finish the other chapter so there's more flow to the story. Instead of it just suddenly happening. I missed a step, I should say, so this is to make more sense of the next chapter.**

**REVIEWER RESPONSE:**

**petiyaka:** Wow. You are sugar high my friend. XD No, Michiru will get jealous and plan to kidnap Haruka but it gets foiled because Setsuna has an M16 handy, then out of nowhere, totally blind-sided, a UFO hovered around them and abducted Haruka and now a new quest begins. hahaha. How's that?

**fortunelestion:** Hey. I updated. Lol

**fortunelestion:** I secretly ship them. But it upset the community back in the days. haha.

**fortunelestion:** Awww... don't hate her. Haven't you been in that situation though? You just got tired of it because it became too complacent and uneventful? I have. Don't hate me. hehehe.

**fortunelestion: **It happens. When you've just had enough of things. There's no need for bigger reasons. Just being honest with ones feelings. Don't you think?

**Anon: I love writing AU. I am allowed to do as I like and write what I want. I do not claim to be the next Virginia Woolf, I am but a story teller writing for FF. What do you want me to do for this story line? Include a Unicorn? Randomly make Charon from the River Styx pass by? Is that beyond the spectrum? And how on earth would you know what I look like? Plus, I don't mind sweet valley high. It was a part of my childhood. I loved it when I was 9. So thanks. Don't attack me if you have a personal vendetta against me. I have not posted photos of myself here, therefore, I know you and you know me. Log in next time if you're so brave don't be a troll just because you're hiding in your anonymity.**


	6. Happy Halloweenie

**How's everyone? Happy Halloween! I'm out of candy and there's still so many kids. I should just give them pie. Anyways. Same old stuff. I do not own BSSM, just the story! Here we go!**

* * *

**Haruka's Point of View**

During my teenage life all through my adult life, I have mostly subscribed to the sentiment of there being a someone for everyone. A somebody for everybody. For the most part of my life, it was Michiru Kaioh. But as you know, that is History. Cached in my brain.

For a while I stopped believing in the "mythical" someone. How do you even know which path to take to that someone? Is there a cab you can hail? A bus you can take? There aren't exactly signs on anyone's forehead stating person X's someone. Would you even recognize it, if you are taking the right path? There are no bright neon signs floating over the head of your someone, pointing to them. What if my someone lives in Paraparap, Australia or Dildo, Canada? Or worse... dead because she was born in another era. Luckily I don't have to look too hard. I have this link.

There is this... this piece of fiber-glass and plastic. A telecommunications innovation. A faint glimmer of hope. A maybe. A could be. If not- A would be. A should be.

If you are wondering why I keep hanging on to this mobile phone, its simply because of her. This is connection personified.

"Hey. Setsuna?"

* * *

**Setsuna's Point of View**

I have always secretly envied their connection. Her devotion to her. The amount of love and affection showered on her. Never have I ever dreamt of wanting to be with her. What is it with wanting someone that makes you question your own sanity? How does one know if its love or lust? Does it matter? Will it matter?

I have always placed my career on top. My dreams are paramount that I never even considered falling in love. If I am falling, I seriously wouldn't have a clue. I know for a fact that I have a crush. What will that lead to? If I were given roses and chocolates? Foot massages and butterfly kisses? How far would I fall? Would she be there to catch me?

You see, the thing about love is- I hate it. Its uncertainties. Its lack of stability. Its irrationality. Its dependency. But, I would love to be loved. I would love to have that connection. A connection... even in silence.

Ring. Ring.

A connection, right?

"Hey. Setsuna?"

"Hai?"

"Ready for Usagi's party?"

"I'm already at Usagi's. I went with Mako-chan. What are you up to?"

"I'm at the front door."

"NANI?!"

Ding. Dong.

"See? That was me."

I clipped on my spider-web earrings and rush to the front door, not minding the looks I received from our other invited friends. I opened the door to Dr. Haruka Tenoh. I look at her costume then my eyes trailed her shoulders and arms. There was something flamboyantly yet comfortably resting in her arms. She was carrying a beautiful bouquet of colorful roses, tulips, lilies and a box of Belgian chocolate. So about that query I had earlier- to answer my own question, if I were given roses and chocolates combined with a surprise visit. I would feel so damn special!

* * *

"HARUKA-CHAN!"

There was squealing and screaming and domineering squeezes as the room finally recognizes the one responsible for Setsuna's behavior. Setsuna, graciously stepped aside as the younger girls rushed towards the racer with what seems like a million questions.

"OH MY GOD, I can't believe you're here! I've seen the last race! You were slightly slower but you won none the less!" Minako examined Haruka before squeezing in another tight hug.

"Slower?" Haruka thought about that day, how her focus was rooted on her mobile phone rather than the track, "Ah, yes, I suppose so. Thank you for the bracelet Minako-chan, it pulled me through so many times."

The buzz around her finally stopped. She has at least set one foot inside the house. She smiled at the sight of Setsuna carrying the flowers she brought her.

"So... a doctor? Really? That's the best you've got?" Setsuna laughed at her choice of costume.

"Well sorry, porno-witch, Wait, what are you? A victoria's secret witch?" She was nudged in the ribs automatically. She was given the chance to scan the tanned vision of perfection before her, _Nice thigh-high boots, red and black corset squeezing two perfect mounds and her beautiful smiling face ridiculously adorned by a cliche and out of place witch's hat. Wow! Just wow!_

"Konnichiwa, Mina-san!"

She could hear that old familiar voice from the front door. She held her breath as she prepares herself for impact. Knowing fully well that Michiru would be accompanied by the man she watched kissing her. _Oh my God, they're in the house!_ She tried her best to collect herself, not believing the fact that there is still an unwanted effect towards her but then she felt a touch on her upper-back, its more of a gentle rubbing but it was from Setsuna, she was more surprised at how absolutely light she felt, if she didn't have an image to protect she would have probably giggled like a dorky girl.

"You alright?" Her garnet eyes never leaving her teal one.

"Hmmm... I will be if" She raised both her eyebrows and widened her eyes as if she was trying to contemplate on something.

"If?" Setsuna asked, but without warning Haruka grabbed her hand and covered it with her own causing the fashion designer to blush.

"I like your hands." Haruka gently rubbed the top Setsuna's hand with her thumb, stealing glances at her every now and then. They didn't even notice Makoto and Ami standing in front of them, the younger girls just stood there stupefied, trying to understand more of the interaction between the racer and fashion designer.

"Ehem." Makoto finally brought them out of whatever lovey-dovey trance they're in, immediately unlinking there fingers. Haruka scratched the back of her head while Setsuna rubs her suddenly cold arms.

"Uhm... so, dinner is ready. Everyone's here so- wait a minute! Setsuna, the other day! You- Phone! Rang! Girl-problems!" Makoto cleared her throat but when she put two and two together, it finally all makes sense. "OH MY GOD! You two?" Makoto pointed at Haruka and moved to Setsuna before she gave Ami "The look"

"Huh? Oh? Ohhhhhh!" Ami covered her mouth upon the sudden realization.

"No!" Haruka and Setsuna tried their best to convince the other two that it was nothing like what they were thinking, although nothing was actually said regarding the nature of their relationship. At this point, the nature of their relationship is not even clear to them.

"A-ano... let's head on to outside to where the others are."

Haruka made sure that Makoto and Ami walked in front them so she could comfortably hold Setsuna's hands once again. They both exchanged knowing smiles before letting go and face the crowd.

"Haruka-chaaaaannnnn!" Usagi threw herself at Haruka, arms clinging to Haruka's scrubs, "It's been a long time! We have been watching your races and even bought the racing game! Its doesn't look like you, you look a bit pixelated in the game but Chibi-Usa always uses you!"

"Is that so? I'm glad. I'm glad, boy, I missed you guys a lot."

"You look good. You look better." Usagi smiled as she gazed at Haruka's green eyes.

"Odango." Haruka knows there's more meaning to what her bun-headed friend just said, so all she can do is give her a pat on the head before pushing her towards the other guests. _I am better, aren't I? After all..., _She left her musings and for the first time in a long time actually saw someone. Someone who can make her happy. She stepped closer to her friend, grabbing the flowers and chocolates she was holding on to and placing them on one of the unused buffet tables.

"It kind of feels strange, doesn't it?" She asks Setsuna subconsciously closing the gap between them. The green-haired beauty held her breath for what felt like hours...

"Setsu- I swear to God, you have got to let me in on this!" Makoto, unfortunately for them, decided to put a halt to things once again. "Both of you are sitting next to Ami and myself and we will have a secret conversation of our own, or else this will go public! Help us get the food Haruka-chan!"

"You wouldn't!" Setsuna couldn't believe the black-mail she was receiving from a supposed friend she turned to look at her "partner" in crime and notice that her usual ivory skin turned beet-red.

"Haruka, do something!" Setsuna nudged the blushing blonde, but all she got was a shrug.

* * *

Ami led Setsuna outside in the barbecue area, the outdoor table still yet to be filled with food yet drinks, plates, cutlery and plates have been set with a few ornate Halloween trinkets and design across the table.

That spells gossip for Makoto. She cornered the racer with a thousand questions.

"So? When did this start?"

"Have you been secretly seeing each other or do you just call each other?"

"Are you officially a couple?"

Haruka, frustrated with the barrage of questions surrounding her and Setsuna, grabbed a fistful of her hair and uncharacteristically hissed at the poor brunette.

"I like her okay? I have... a thing! I don't know yet! So don't ruin it for me!" She gulped, a bit surprised at how rude she sounded. "Mako-chan, Gomen ne. I'm just a bit tired." She felt a light nudge from the brunette.

"Its alright. I'm happy if you're happy. Come on, let's bring this out." Makoto grabbed the fruit platter, roast vegies, dips and pita bread.

"Alrighty. I'll get the salad or salads." She eyed the 3 big bowls of different salads in front of her.

"You always get the salad, Haruka-chan. Hurry up, for a racer, you sure are slow." The brunette winked at her before heading for the backyard where dinner has yet to start.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michiru sat comfortably with Taki, she was surprised that her ex didn't even take notice of her. The whole time she was just Setsuna's side. She noticed the way those green eyes were staring at ruby ones._ It can't be. I know that look. I know it too well., _She waited for something to happen. Slightly shifting in her position to get a better of view then she saw it. Haruka was leaning close to Setsuna's face, she held her breath anticipating the next events but their friend, Makoto, interrupted the exchange between the two. _She was going to kiss her._

Setsuna and Ami sat across the table from Taki and Michiru, the rest of the gang have finally settled into their chosen seats, the only one left were Haruka and Makoto with the side dishes. Michiru carefully observed the racer down to the last detail. Hair is shorter even blonder. Her shoulders look broader and judging from her forearms, she looks like she's been lifting weights more. She automatically observes Taki's forearms and squeezes his biceps. Luckily for her, Taki took this as a thing of endearment and not of comparison, he gave her quick peck on the nose. She didn't notice the other good-looking blonde has already chosen her seat, rightfully, next to Setsuna.

"Itadakimasu!" The pink-haired child dug into the food with much gusto causing her parents to nervously laugh at the scene.

"Well, looks like she took after you, Usako."

"Mamo-chan!"

Everyone shared a laugh at the couples light bickering before following Chibiusa's lead.

The rest of dinner has been filled with normalcy and laughter that she kind of missed the drama. Was it boring without drama? Or was it threatening to finally witness what its like to lose her love and affection? Which one is it? _She's not even looking at me, Is she mad at me? Wait, why do I care? I don't. I just want to be in good terms. That's it._

After dinner and a few wine glasses later she mustered enough courage to actually talk to Haruka, leaving Taki with Mamoru as they talk about bikes. Finally spotting the racer, alone, fiddling with her phone.

"Hey..." What else can she say? The blonde turned around a bit surprised.

"Uhm, Hey Michiru-san." Haruka said, as casually as she can, with a polite smile on her face.

"How's things?"

"Uhm, its alright. You know, racing and life in general." Haruka was confused by her sudden interest, but brushed it off as in the "kindness" category.

"Right. Right. So, anything new?"

"Uhm. I don't really know, nothing too special yet, I suppose. How's things with you?" Haruka didn't like that the conversation was all about her so she redirected the focus on Michiru.

"Same old. My album's reached Platinum success and Taki and I have been steady for quite a while." Michiru smiled at her. She particularly has no interest in what she has to say for some reason, but she was being polite. She felt her phone vibrate and inspected the text message from Yamada. "Right. Of course."

"Huh?" Michiru didn't know what Haruka was talking about.

"Oh. Nothing. Its nothing. Uhm. It was nice talking to you Michiru-san. Excuse me."

Michiru couldn't believe it but it actually hurt a bit when Haruka disregarded her presence and showed no interest in their conversation. She used to have her up in a golden pedestal and now, she can't even level with her. She felt a weight on her chest, she grabbed the teardrop pendant of the gold necklace given to her by Taki. Shaking the remnants of rejection off of her system and resumed her position beside Taki.

* * *

_INBOX: TEXT MESSAGE_

_YAMADA: Ask her for a ride on your bike. Its practically cuddle time._

Haruka remembered the text message so well. When she finally spotted the sexy witch. She gave her a tap on her shoulders. Setsuna immediately turned around, pleasantly surprised at the sight of a grinning Haruka.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Blonde eyebrows wiggled playfully.

"A ride where?" She inquired, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"On my bike. Somewhere nice." Setsuna paused, remembering a small statement from Michiru about Haruka being a hopeless romantic.

"Okaaayyy..." Haruka exhaled, she was scared, for a moment there she was bracing herself for rejection. She quickly jogged towards Usagi and the gang, without bothering to explain anything to Setsuna.

"Minna! Thank you but Setsuna and I have to go!" With a wink, a smile and a wave she bolted, grabbing Setsuna's hands and dragging her along with her.

"Oi, Haruka!"

"Matte!" They cringed when they heard a familiar voice. Slowly and regretfully they turned around.

"Hai? Mako-chan?" Setsuna asked, although she already knows why the brunette was there.

"What the hell is going on? I deserve to know. I need an explanation!"

Haruka bit her lip, lips furrowed. She yanked Setsuna's hand and made another quick escape.

"Oi! An explanation!" Makoto yelled again.

"No!" Was the racer's firm response.

"Details?!" The brunette retaliated.

"No!" Haruka yelled back, finally reaching her motorcycle, she hands Setsuna one of the helmets before both of them mounted the bike.

"A Phone call?!" Makoto yelled one last time.

"Maybe!" She waved before they sped off into the night.

"Those two really are-" Mako stated to herself but was given a spook by someone suddenly interrupting her.

"Nani?" She eyed the empty streets looking for a trace of the couple who just left.

"Oh. Its nothing Michiru-san, let's go back inside." The aqua haired violinist simply nodded.

She couldn't explain why but all of a sudden, she wanted to cry.

* * *

Setsuna held on to Haruka for dear life. She has never ridden on her bike before so the experience was new to her. She relished the feeling of the blonde racer in her arms though. She has not noticed certain details about her. Like how muscular and fit Haruka is, you can feel every cut, every outline even through the fabric of her costume. She has never really met anyone with such a muscle definition. Not on anyone's back at least. The bike was slowing down.

"What do you want?" Haruka stated with her usualy husky voice. Setsuna looked around and noticed they were in a drive-thru coffee joint.

"Uhm... Just a regular Cappuccino with Hazelnut syrup."

"Alright then."

"Happy Halloween! What can I get you today?" They heard the girl through the speakers.

"Can I get A regular cappuccino with hazelnut syrup and one black tea with milk and honey please? Oh, and can you put it in one of those steel travel mugs. Thanks."

"Sure. That would be $1,999Yen please."

Haruka drove around the area, paid for the drinks before placing it in one of the compartments behind Setsuna's seat. After a few minutes of riding. She pulled over a hill, over-looking the city. She assisted Setsuna off the bike and grabbed their hot drinks. She handed the coffee to her secret crush, grabbing the designer's other hand to lead her to a strategically placed yet isolated bench.

"Wow. Its beautiful." She had the view of the city. City lights trying to fight the moonlight yet the celestial body overpowers everything as its light reflects on the water.

"I've seen prettier." Haruka stated, her eyes never leaving Setsuna's. Causing the tanned Goddess to blush. The dark was an ally this time, she was thankful Haruka can't see her face. Judging from how warm her own cheeks feels to her, they would be vermilion. Not just RED but VERMILION.

"You are such a flirt, Tenoh."  
"I am not. Hug?" Haruka extended both her hands to Setsuna like a kid, a side unknown to the more feminine one. Haruka re-extended her hands this time accompanied with a pout to which Setsuna only giggled before sliding closer towards the serial-hugger. She settled between Haruka's arms. The blonde, however, noticed the goosebumps on Setsuna's arms. She had a quick cruise and scan of Setsuna's body before contemplating on how chilly it must be for her green-haired companion. To be dressed as a sexy-witch at this time of night. She retrieved both her arms, confusing the other girl. She then took odd her Lab Coat and wrapped it aroung Setsuna's body.

"Thank you." Setsuna smiled and without thinking, she places a warm lingering kiss on Haruka's cheek. Haruka gulped but found the reaction to her chivalry quite delightful.

"Now, you're a withc-doctor, get it?" She poked fun at the sexy woman and before Setsuna knew it, she slapped Haruka's arm like a boy-crazy school girl.

"Hey... get back in the hug." Haruka extended her arms again with the same childishness that Setsuna now adores.

So their dateless night turned out to be quite eventful. During the spookiest days of the season they were both settled in each others arms, just enjoying their take away coffee, the view and most of all each other's company.

* * *

**I am so sorry. I was supposed to post this 5 hours ago, but I had to make tea/dinner and then there were kids knocking on my door and it just completely got pushed to the dark corridors of my mind. Haha. Here it is, I think I've only re-edited the first two breaks, I will re-edit again to spruce it up if there's anything majorly hazardous. I really wanted to post something for Halloween. ^^**

**TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Alexis: **Haha. Happy birthday Setsuna! ^^

**AleWindT:** I feel bad for making everyone hate Michiru... huhu... forgive me, Michiru-san. Don't hate her.

**AMD FTW:** They are aren't they? ^^ I can't give out more clues though. hehe

**AMD FTW:** Oh thank you! I'm not in school anymore! But school season makes me work harder. haha.

**jade-MEST:** Oh don't worry. I won't turn this into a soap-opera. ^^

**Poseidon's Wrath: **Here you go! :D I've seen several HaruSets fics but they always end up in a weird threesome with Michiru... and I don't want to do that. haha.

**davion:** I love the way they look together, there's a doujinshi about them and it was beautiful and simple and just all around adorable. Thank you so much for your encouraging words. About Anon, I don't care about having negative reviews, I don't delete them in any of my stories, I read them and reassess if they have a valid point, some flames led me to revise my other fic. So its alright.

**Vientocortante:** I love Yamada as a character. It was supposed to be Kameda but I forgot Haruka's mechanic's name so I just went with Yamada. hahaha.

**Vientocortante:** I'm feeling so sorry for Michiru right now. haha. Everyone hates her. She should get her backside ready for some punishments.

**Lylian:** Waaah everyone hates Michiru X( So sorry. But yes, Setsuna and Haruka will slowly bloom as a couple. :D

**Phantom:** I know, I'm so sorry Michiru Kaioh, everyone hates you now. huhuhu. I feel guilty. haha. But yes, punishments will commence... not so soon.

**fortunelestion:** Yes and such is the cycle of life eh? :D

**James Birdsong:**Thank you!

**kaioutenjou:** Please don't hate Michiru ^^ But yes, if someone decides on something, they should stick to it. haha.

**petiyaka:** Beer gives you a big belly. Avoid it. :p Don't worry, you'll find someone soon. ^^


End file.
